lions tigers and twins oh my
by Dinky chix
Summary: right my loyal readers will be familiar with my mpreg universe heres another one i'm so sorry for the long update but been busy with work planning my wedding work and more work so i can pay for my wedding. the crash never happened. the boys are happy.


The eve of their two year anniversary was going to be a special one, that morning they had had the results from the clinic both Aaron Livesy and Jackson Walsh were both clean so they could start trying for a baby.

Jackson had gone in Hotton to get Aaron's present which he had, had costumed made, an engraved sliver bracelet with the date they got together on it.

Aaron didn't know what to get Jackson so he asked his surrogate father Paddy while Jackson was. Even though Aaron and Jackson lived together Aaron still had breakfast with paddy once a week.

"What shall I get him" Aaron asked as they ate

"I don't know what would he like" Paddy said he hadn't seen Aaron like this in a while it seemed that Jackson was good for the younger man, he also knew what Jackson was getting Aaron but he had promised not to tell

"I don't know that's the thing I can do birthday and Christmas but anniversaries are difficult" Aaron said as he went to get the Argos catalogue even though they had money they were saving for when they started a family so he thought a cheap but from the heart present would be ok.

As soon as he found the right thing he got on the bus to Hotton hoping not to bump in Jackson so he couldn't see the present before their date that night.

Soon both boys were back from shopping and getting ready for their date; with living together they couldn't surprise each other so Aaron got ready at Paddy's

Soon Jackson was knocking on Smithy cottage waiting nervously like it was their first date not their second anniversary

Soon Aaron answered the door standing there in jeans and a jumper that was a pale blue bringing out the blue of his eyes it was Jackson's favourite

Jackson himself was wearing Aaron's favourite plaid shirt and jeans the outfit that he was wearing when they met and made Aaron weak at the knees

Soon they were heading in to Hotton to the cinema for their typical dinner and movie date. After having dinner they headed back to Emmerdale village and the rest of the night in their little house

When they got back and letting themselves into their house they could hear Coldplay playing their song in the background making them both smile thinking about their first time together it seemed appropriate that the song that they made love to for the first time was the song playing when they made love for the first time without condoms.

"I have a present" Jackson said he got the bracelet out the hiding place

"I do too" Aaron said getting his present

When they had given each other the boxes they could tell that they had the same idea about what to get so when they opened the boxes and saw the identical bracelets they began to laugh

"Great minds think alike" Jackson said as they fastened the bracelets for each other

Soon both boys were laughing again and leaning against each other to hold each other up and because of their closeness they began to kiss and getting to place that was better for them both.

They knew that making love without a condom could make Aaron pregnant as he was the carrier in the relationship but they had talked about it and they wanted the next step a family to love and cherish

They had only told paddy about starting a family and the vet had been so happy for the couple and was backing them 100% and had promised not to tell anyone.

He thought that they would make wonderful parents.

Soon both boys were naked and in the bedroom making love just like the first time but this time without a condom

"oh Aaron I love you" Jackson said as he ejaculated in Aaron coating the younger mans insides hoping to make a baby on the first night of trying but if they didn't they would enjoy trying.

"I love you too" Aaron said long were the days where Aaron couldn't say the three little words that Jackson longed to hear, he said it all the time now just to see the smile that Jackson gave him every time he said the words

The lovers slept together cuddled up hoping that the seed that Jackson had shot in his younger lover would take hold, little did they know that it had but they wouldn't know for a few weeks yet.

Soon it was morning and they had to get up and get ready for work, Aaron didn't have far to work seeing as they lived next to the garage but Jackson was working in Hotton so he had to leave early to miss the traffic

"Do you feel ok Aaron" Jackson asked hoping that Aaron was pregnant

"Jay we only did it last night we might need to it more often" Aaron teased his older lover

Jackson loved it when Aaron was in a playful mood it made his day seem so much brighter especially when he got flirty text messages from the mechanic

"I know Aaron I just want a family with you so badly" Jackson said as he hugged and kissed the younger man

"I know jay so do I" Aaron said as he hugged Jackson back sending him to work with a packed lunch that Aaron had made for the builder, he secretly loved playing the little house wife for the builder and he couldn't wait to be pregnant to make the dream of being the little house wife seem realer

Soon Aaron was on his own while Jackson headed off in his van soon it was time for him to go

Cain and Ryan teased him all day about the smile that he wore he didn't care in the past he would have been bothered by the teasing but he was happy with the man he loved and nothing would change that.

At lunch time as he Ryan and Cain walked to the woolpack he sent a message to his lover

_Love you x x x x x_

"So how did last night go" Ryan asked he had seen Aaron's new bracelet that morning

"Last night was good" Aaron answered smiling when he felt the vibrations of his phone in his pocket telling him he had a text message

_Love you too x x x x x x_

_Can't wait to see you tonight x x Aaron_ texted while Ryan was getting drinks for them Cain was sitting with Charity when he saw her in the woolpack when they got there.

_I can't wait to try again x x _Jackson replied causing Aaron to blush making Ryan to tease him even more than he had been that morning but Aaron still didn't care

Soon it was time for the boys to head back to the garage so Aaron texted Jackson one last time

_I'll be waiting all loose and ready for your cock ;D x x _Aaron flirted blushing hoping that Ryan and his uncle didn't see the message he could cope with their teasing about him being happy but not about his sex life

"Oh god I can't wait for clocking off time now" Jackson said as he hid his hard on from his co workers

As soon as Cain said they could leave Aaron ran to the house that he shared with Jackson to have a shower and get himself ready he knew Jackson would have a shower at the site so all he had do was as soon as he heard the van coming up the road was make sure he was loose and ready for Jackson

Jackson tried to work the rest of the day with the image of Aaron lying on the bed with his hole loose and wet and his cock hard just waiting for him to slide in and make a baby

So as soon as the foreman let everyone go he rushed towards the shower block for his shower and then ran to his van ignoring his work mates asking him for drinks he shouted that he was on a promise and he was going home to collect he made his way home as fast as he could without breaking any laws so he wouldn't be delayed

As he drove he had lost his hard on but as soon as he saw the welcome to Emmerdale sign he smiled and got hard again he sped up a little when he saw their house parking the van in the garage driveway like Cain had said he could, got out of the van and ran in to the house

"Aaron" he shouted as soon as he locked the door

"Up here" Aaron replied a little breathlessly from the bedroom

Jackson took his clothes off as he ran up the stairs; he couldn't wait for Aaron was pregnant with his child he thought that it would make the younger man even sexier than he was now in the eyes of the builder

"Baby" Jackson moaned as he entered the bedroom and seeing Aaron on the bed on his knees one hand playing with his wet loose hole and the other playing with his hard on making Jackson drool and fist his own hard cock to try and not cum to soon

He was on the bed as quickly as he could kissing and frotting up against Aaron as soon as he was on the bed making them both moan with pleasure soon Jackson was in Aaron and ejaculating making them moan again

"God Aaron I love you" Jackson said kissing Aaron

"I love you too jay" Aaron said

They lay in silence hoping that they had created a baby, what they didn't know was they had created not one but two the night before but they wouldn't know for another month

"Shall we have a shower and some dinner" Jackson said as Aaron's stomach rumbled causing them both to giggle and Aaron to blush

"ok" Aaron said as he snuggled in Jackson's arms more tightly he liked being in the older man's arms he felt safe and happy soon he was asleep Jackson watched his younger partner sleep until he felt himself drift as well

A few hours later they woke from their nap even hungrier and horny again soon they were making love again

After the latest round of love making the got up and had their showers and their belated dinner, when they had eaten they snuggled on the sofa watching a film, soon Aaron wasn't watching the film he was rubbing his still flat stomach

"Are you ok Aaron" Jackson asked worried when he realised that Aaron wasn't watching the film

"I'm thinking" Aaron said still rubbing his stomach hoping in a few weeks he would have a growing baby in there.

A few weeks later Aaron woke feeling ill soon he was leaning over the toilet being sick as soon as Jackson heard Aaron being sick he was worried but overjoyed at the same time at the possibility that Aaron was pregnant

"Aaron are you ok baby" Jackson asked as he walked in to the en-suite bathroom

"Yeah I think I am" Aaron said as he rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash to get rid of the taste of being sick out of his mouth

"How are you feeling" Jackson asked as they got dressed for the day

"Better" Aaron said as he dressed he was thinking that if he was sick again that week he would get a test and go to a doctor

"Are we going to wait a couple of days" Jackson asked sensing what Aaron was thinking about checking if he was pregnant

"Yes" Aaron said making Jackson his lunch and waiting for the toast to pop from the toaster so he could settle his stomach

"If you feel ill tell Cain and text me please" Jackson said kissing Aaron goodbye at the door making sure the village know that they were in love and had a future together

"I will don't worry if I am I'm not going risk anything" Aaron said kissing Jackson goodbye watching his lover leave for the day

When Cain arrived at the garage Aaron was waiting for him so they could talk before Ryan got there

"Cain could I have a word" Aaron said as he saw his uncle about to open the gate of the garage to show that they were open

"Sure" Cain said as he entered the house that his nephew shared with his lover Cain liked the builder he was good for Aaron

"As you know Jackson and I celebrated our two years together a few weeks ago and we love each other so much we have decided to start a family" Aaron said making drinks

Cain was shocked to say the least he didn't know the boys were that serious, the whole dingle clan knew that there was a chance that Aaron would be a carrier being the only gay dingle that they knew of and they didn't care he was still a dingle even thou he didn't have the surname that didn't make him less of a dingle

"This morning I threw up and still feel a little ill now we have been trying for weeks and we don't want to risk anything but Jackson told me to tell you because of working with fumes and things on the cars" Aaron said slowly sipping his tea hoping it would settle his stomach he hadn't told Jackson that he still was feeling a little un well he didn't want the older man to worry

Cain had never seen Aaron act so sensible and he was pleased and shocked at how proud it made him feel

"Ok…right I don't know what quite to say" Cain said with a smile on his face he could see how happy his nephew was at the thought of carrying Jackson's baby.

"I know I was shocked when Jay brought it up but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea a little boy who looks like Jackson or a little girl that is the mix of us both the idea was scary at first but I love him and I would do anything to make him happy" Aaron said smiling at the thought of his and Jackson's children, seeing as they hoped to have more than one

Cain looked at his nephew and saw the look of pure love and joy on his face at the thought of carrying Jackson's children he had never seen that look on Aarons face before and he wanted to see it as often as he could

"right well take the morning off till you feel better then come in and when you know for sure let me know so we can sort leave for you" Cain said smirking at the look of shock that Aaron had on his face at how un-Cain like Cain was being

Aaron was never expecting Cain to be accepting of the thought that he and his lover wanted to start a family

Cain left soon after to open the garage promising that he wouldn't tell Ryan or the rest of the dingles until Aaron and Jackson were ready

By lunch time Aaron was feeling better so taking some homemade bacon sandwiches he went to the garage Ryan and Cain were happy to the food and Cain was even happier to see Aaron feeling better

"You feel better Aaron" Ryan asked accepting his sandwich Aaron looked at Cain to see what he told the other mechanic

"Your hangover" Cain said as he bit in to his sandwich he had forgotten that his nephew was quite the chef when he wanted to be. He tried not to moan at the wonderful sandwich that was cooked to perfection

"Yeah a kip a shower and some food helped a lot ta" Aaron said smiling

Soon after lunch the three mechanics were working on cars till the end of the day, so after the garage was shut for the night they walked to the woolpack for after work drinks

Cain brought the first round pints for Ryan and himself and a soft drink for Aaron

"Orange juice Aaron" Cain said as he put the drink down

"Don't want another hangover" Ryan teased

"No" Aaron said texting Jackson to let him know they were in the village pub so he didn't worry when he got home.

Soon Jackson walked in the pub and saw his lover sat with his uncle and workmate drinking juice he knew Cain had been told at least, he got everyone a drink making sure there were orange juices on the tray that Diane gave him to carry all the drinks on

"Hello boys" he said sitting down next to Aaron who kissed him hello while Cain and Ryan smiled hello as they accepted the new drinks from the builder

Aaron had come a long way since they had first started going out 2 years pervious the younger man wouldn't even touch him in public unless they were in bar west but now Aaron kissed him and even walked through the village holding his hand.

Jackson didn't like to think what had caused the change but in some ways being in car accident and narrowly being missed by a train was a blessing but Jackson didn't like to dwell on those thoughts so he concentrated on Aaron's hand holding his under the table and the conversation around him

"You hung-over as well" Ryan asked pointing to the orange juice

"Yeah late night last night" Jackson said keeping to the story that he realised Aaron and Cain told Ryan to keep him from suspecting about the morning sickness

They talked for an hour until Aaron yawned and had snuggled up against Jackson which he only did when he was really tired

"best get home early night tonight I think" Jackson said as stood helping the nearly sleeping Aaron up, it was a good thing they had decided to have dinner in the woolpack or Aaron wouldn't of been awake to eat

Soon they walking back to their house with their arms wrapped around each other when they got there Aaron rested on the sofa as Jackson closed the house down for the night

"What did Cain say" Jackson asked as they got ready for bed

"That when we know for sure to let him know so we can sort some leave out for me" Aaron said as he got comfortable in their bed waiting so he could go back to sleep in Jackson's arms

He heard Jackson nearly choking on his tooth brush laughing at the look Jackson had on his face knowing he had a similar one that morning.

The next morning the lovers woke at the same time which wasn't unusual as soon as Aaron woke thou his stomach rolled so he sat up and ran to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth

When Jackson heard him being sick he got up to rub his lovers back

"That's the second day" Jackson said silently jumping for joy that his lover was pregnant he was happy and proud

"I know one more day then I will go to a doctor" Aaron said before he threw up again he knew he was pregnant he didn't want to his get his lovers hopes up he would have to ask Cain if he could go in to Hotton and get a pregnancy test

After breakfast they got ready for work like they did every morning before they headed off to work

As soon as Aaron saw Cain arrive before Ryan he walked over to talk to him like the day before

"Cain I need to go to Hotton" Aaron said as he helped his uncle with the gate to the garage

"Why" Cain asked as he opened the office

"I need a test" Aaron said quietly so no one else would hear

Cain smiled realising Aaron had been ill again he knew the boys would make wonderful parents

"Sure we need parts for a few of the cars so I'll send you" Cain said as Ryan turned up

"Right give me ten minutes to get the dockets for the parts we need then you can go Ryan start the MOT on that Mazda" Cain said as he entered the office leaving the two younger mechanics to get ready for the day

They were both quiet as both were not quite awake yet Cain came out with the dockets for the parts for Aaron and the MOT form for Ryan

At the end of the day the parts had been fitted the MOT done and the car passed and the pregnancy test waiting on the kitchen table waiting for both boys to get back from work so Aaron could take the test.

The next morning after the boys had gotten up and Aaron had been ill for the third morning in a row he went back in the bathroom holding the pregnancy test nervous about the result

A few minutes later he came out with the test in his hands with tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks

"Baby" Jackson asked worried that he wasn't pregnant and that Aaron was upset about it

"I'm pregnant" Aaron said happily

"Are you sure" Jackson asked he could see the stick in Aaron's hand

"Yes I'm sure we're going to have a baby" Aaron said smiling at his lover he was so happy

Jackson went to Aaron and hugged him tightly he was happy in all the 24 years that he had been on the earth he had never been so in love with anyone like he was with Aaron and the fact that Aaron was carrying his baby he loved him even more than he did before he found out about the baby

"I love you" Jackson says kissing Aaron "and I love you" Jackson said kissing Aaron's stomach causing the younger man to giggle

"Oh jay" Aaron said smiling at the older man

Aaron felt on top of the world and couldn't help smiling soon it was time for work but they didn't want to go they wanted to stay and celebrate so Jackson rang his current foreman to ask for the day off which he was allowed as soon he was told why

Aaron waited till Cain was at the garage till he asked

"Cain can you cope without me today" Aaron asked smiling at his uncle

"Why" Cain asks

"Because I am pregnant and Jackson has the day off so we can celebrate" Aaron said smiling at his uncle hoping he would get the day off

"Of course you can I'll tell Ryan you're on jobs all day" Cain said hugging his nephew which shocked Aaron especially when he whispered "congratulations" in his ear

He let go and went to open the garage and went home to celebrate with his lover

"Jay" Aaron called up the stairs when he didn't see his lover downstairs

"Yes" Jackson called down

"I have the day off" he called up making cups of tea

"Then get your sexy ass up here" Jackson said as he lay in bed naked hoping to have celebratory sex with his lover but he would never push Aaron, he was so happy, not only was hoping to have celebratory sex he was thinking about the nursery and the furniture that he would make especially the crib he wanted to make. He had never wanted children with any of his past boyfriends but then he met Aaron it was rocky at first but then his mum left and things got so much better

"here you go jay" Aaron said as he handed Jackson his cup of tea he got undressed and got back in to bed to spend the day with his lover while they sat in bed they talked in hushed tones

"what colour shall we paint the nursery" Jackson asked the builder in him wanted to start as soon as he could but he knew that he would have design it first and he would do that at the weekend he just wanted to spend the day with Aaron

"I think Muppets" Aaron said as he yawned snuggling down in to Jackson's arms smiling as he thought of the nursery and the baby growing inside him

He soon fell asleep while he was he was asleep Jackson drew and designed the crib and the furniture he would make for their baby while he was drawing he thought of the question he had to ask Chas and the question he wanted to ask Aaron

When Aaron woke up he felt better after his nap being sick made him tired and all he wanted to do was curl up with Jackson but they needed money so he had to work through his sleepiness

He looked up at his lover and smiled when he saw him drawing

"Morning" Aaron said kissing Jackson's ribs as he looked at the pictures that Jackson had drawn he liked the designs of the furniture

"These are really good" Aaron said sitting up and looking at each design that Jackson drew Jackson smiled he was pleased that Aaron liked his designs

Soon Aaron was 13 weeks pregnant and he was starting to show and he had a doctor's appointment and Jackson was coming with, he was so happy that there were going to see their baby and hear the baby they had created

Cain was the only one in the village that knew and he hadn't told anyone like he had promised the boys and he was actually looking forward to having a picture of the baby, the boys had promised him one as a thank you for keeping their secret, and they were only too happy to comply

"Are you ready baby" Jackson said as he got their coats and scarves it being November and cold

"Yes I can't wait to see our baby" Aaron said as he came down stairs pulling on a jumper they were both excited about seeing and hearing their baby

Soon they were on their way to Hotton and on their way to see their doctor to see and hear their baby, when they got to the doctor's office they saw they weren't the only same sex couple in the waiting room soon they were called in by the time the examination was over Aaron needed the loo badly as he had, had to drink so water so they could see the baby

"Right Mr Livesy hop on the bed so we can see your little one" Dr garden said the young doctor had been recommended to them by a friend of Jackson's who had been pregnant

"This might be a little cold" the doctor said as he squeezed some lube on Aaron's stomach so he could move the wand over Aaron's stomach so they could see their baby or as they were about to find out babies

"Oh that is cold" Aaron shivered making Jackson and the doctor laugh

"Right let's see" Dr garden said as he moved the wand around as he did so he said "right it looks good so far I'll turn up the volume so you can hear the heart beats" Dr garden said as he did as he said

"Heart beats" Jackson said especially when two heartbeats came out of the speakers on the ultra sound machine

"Why are there two heartbeats" Aaron asks shocked

"Because you're having twins" Dr garden said as he smiled and showed them the screen

They saw the two growing blobs that would later turn in to their children

"I see your little ones are 13-14 weeks from the size of your little ones" Dr garden said as he looked at the scan not seeing the smile that the boys shared

"Our anniversary" Aaron whispered happy that babies had been conceived on their anniversary

"You look to be due the middle of June" Dr garden said as he printed some ultra sound pictures for the boys

"June babies" Jackson said as he kissed Aaron sweetly on the lips their lips lingering together their tears of happiness mingling together as they kissed

When their appointment was over and they had made another they went in to Hotton for lunch and shopping to start the nursery

In Hotton it wasn't rare to see pregnant boys and men walking around especially if someone was gay seeing as they could have children there were even branches of mother care that catered to the men that could give birth father care!

After lunch the boys went in the branch of father care to see what they would need Jackson knew they wouldn't need cribs as he was going to build them he couldn't wait to put his twins to sleep in the cribs he was planning on building especially if Aaron really wanted Muppets and sesame street he was thinking of craving some of the characters in the wood he was so glad he could do wood cravings

"So much stuff" Aaron said shocked as he looked around the store at everything they would need he was thinking it was a good thing they had savings especially since they need two of everything now

"I know baby" Jackson soothed his lover

A shop assistant came over and began to help the boys, she could see that they loved each other and she could see the small bump on the smaller one  
"so how are you lovely gentlemen today" she asked smiling at the two lovers

"We're great" Jackson said smiling back

"So which one of you is pregnant" she asked even thou she could see it was Aaron

Aaron smiled he loved being pregnant he was proud of the growing babies in his tummy especially that they were Jackson's

"I am with twins" Aaron said as he took hold of Jackson's hand and smiled

"Wow congratulations" she said as she smiled at them

"Thank you" Jackson said smiling kissing Aaron

"How far along are you" she asked hoping to make friends with the two cute boys

"13-14 weeks" Aaron said proudly

"Wow so you don't know what you're having yet" the shop assistant whose name badge said her name was Claire said

"Not yet" Aaron said as he walked over to the teddy bears picking the one he liked the best and hugged it imagining his little ones hugging their first teddies smiling at the thought

"So you will need two of everything furniture wise" Claire said thinking of the commission of everything they would need

"Right cribs…" Claire started with the important things first but before she got any further Aaron interrupted her

"Not cribs Jackson is making them" Aaron said as he walked over the older man and took his hand proudly he was so happy that their twins were going to have Jackson Walsh originals

"Ok…not cribs but changing table's dressers wardrobes toy boxes…" Claire said as she got a catalogue to the show the boys the ranges that father care carried

The boys looked at the catalogue seeing everything that they liked and making a note of the wood that the furniture was made out of Jackson knew what type he would need for the cribs

After finishing in father care they went home to spend the rest of the day together they were going to wait to tell their families

When they got home Aaron was feeling sleepy so he lay down on the sofa for a nap while he was napping Jackson sat next to him either designing the cribs or just watching the father of his children and fell in love with him all over again

When there was a knock on the door Aaron stirred in his sleep but didn't wake so Jackson went to answer it and was shocked to see who was on the other side

"So what did the doctor say" Cain asked once he and Jackson were sat in the kitchen at the table with a cup of tea each  
both boys were shocked at how Cain was acting towards the boys

"13-14 weeks with twins" Jackson said smiling proudly causing Cain to smile as well

Soon Aaron walked in having just woken up he walked over to Jackson and sat on his lap kissing him hello

"Hello jay" he said not seeing his uncle

"Hello Aaron" Cain said smiling at his nephew

"hi Cain" Aaron said relaxing when he saw the smile on his uncles face having not woken up properly Aaron relaxed in to Jackson's lap sipping from Jackson's drink while they all talked

"I hear your having twins" Cain said smiling at the look of love that passed between Jackson and Aaron as the older man put his hand on the bump of Aaron's stomach and rubbed it lovingly

"Yeah in June" Aaron said as his hand joined Jackson's and rubbed the growing bump as well

"When are you going to tell people" Cain asked hinting that the dingles needed to be told at least

Aaron knew what his uncle was hinting at but he wanted to talk to Jackson about when they were going to tell their families and the village

"We need to talk about that" Jackson said sensing Aaron getting tense at the thought

"Ok well I just wanted to see what the doctor said" Cain said as he left with the picture of his nephews growing children sensing the boys needed time to talk

"So when shall we tell people" Jackson asking hoping he could ask his important question soon before he lost his nerve

"We could have a party" Aaron said thinking a party would be the perfect opportunity and the entire village liked a party especially the dingles

"We could… would you like to make it an engagement party" Jackson asked scared of the answer that Aaron was going to give

"Jackson" Aaron asked confused at what Jackson was asking

"Aaron I've never felt what I feel for you before…god that didn't make sense…I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children will you marry me" Jackson asked pulling the ring from his pocket he had been carrying around for nearly 3 months he opened the box to show the simple silver band with one diamond set in it

"Jay" Aaron asked shyly shocked that the love of his life wanted to marry him

"Aaron I love you" Jackson said as he wiped the tears that fell from Aarons eyes

"I love you too and yes" Aaron said as he watched Jackson put the ring on to his finger they shared a kiss that soon passionate

Soon they were in bed kissing grinding and making sweet love with Jackson kissing Aaron's stomach from time and time

"I love you and our twins so much" Jackson said as he entered Aaron's tight hole groaning at the tightness and heat

Soon Jackson was thrusting in and Aaron and kissing him until they both ejaculated while they relaxed in the afterglow of their love making they spoke of their plans for the future and their twins.

After they had slept the night through they woke and got ready for work

"I'll go in to town on my break and get some invites" Jackson said as they ate breakfast

"Ok we can sort out the date later" Aaron said as he put the dishes in the dish washer so they could wash while they were both at work

Soon they were both at work having found out Aaron Cain had put him on light duties and paperwork

"You're getting a little porky there mate" Ryan said as they ate lunch Cain looked at Aaron worried that the pregnancy hormones would kick in and Aaron would start crying but the answer Aaron gave caused him to laugh

"It's the love of a good man, you should try it sometime" Aaron said as he smiled at his uncle as he went in the office so Ryan couldn't see him cry as he rang Jackson

"Jay" Aaron sobbed when his fiancé answered the phone

"Aaron baby are you ok" Jackson asked worried as he heard his lover crying

"Yeah just Ryan being mean and calling bumps porky" Aaron sniffed he hated feeling like this but he couldn't help it all he wanted was a hug

"Oh baby you're not porky your beautiful and the bumps are growing and I shall give you biggest hug when I get in" Jackson said as he hoped that he could get Aaron to stop crying thou it was easier to do it in person

"Ok…sorry for calling" Aaron said as he stopped crying wiping his eyes

"Aaron I love you and I will always answer your phone call unless I'm up a ladder then I'll phone you back" Jackson said

"Ok I love you too jay" Aaron said

"I have to go but remember I will hug you as soon as I get in" Jackson said

"Ok I'll hold you too that" Aaron said smiling at the thought of the hug that he was going to get as soon as Jackson gets home

"Bye" Jackson said

"Bye" Aaron said as he hung up

Before he went back out to the forecourt of the garage he wiped his eyes and made sure it didn't look like he had been crying so Ryan didn't say anything else to him

But before he left the safety of the office he heard his uncle shouting at him that he had sent Ryan on a job so it was safe for Aaron to come out

When he came out Cain just let him sit for a while to get his hormones under control by the time Ryan got back Aaron was working on Alan's bike with the older man

Suddenly Jackson arrived with a bunch of flowers and a smile

"Aaron" he called from behind his lover

"Jackson what are you doing here" Aaron smiled as he got kissed hugged and given the rainbow roses that Jackson was holding

"Well I thought I could treat you to dinner in town" Jackson said as he looked hopeful towards Cain hoping that he would say yes to letting him take the man he loved out on the town to cheer him up

Cain smiled and nodded to Jackson causing him to smile

"Right shower for us both and then we have reservations for dinner" Jackson said as he led Aaron to their house so they could get ready and make their reservations

After dinner Aaron was feeling better so when they got home they talked about their party that would announce their engagement and their babies

"So when shall we have the party" Jackson asked as they sat on the sofa with their calendar

"How about in December so we can say it's a Christmas party then we can tell them everything" Aaron suggested making Jackson smile at how smart Aaron could be sometimes

"How did you get so smart" Jackson said as he kissed Aaron causing the younger man to smile and giggle

"So what day" Jackson asked

"how about the 18th the Saturday before Christmas" Aaron said looking at the calendar Jackson couldn't agree any more that gave them 3 more weeks of pregnancy and to get everything ready for the party

Soon it was the week of the party on the Wednesday before the boys were again at the doctor's to see their babies

"Are we going to find out what we're having" Jackson said as they sat in the waiting room as he rubbed the growing bump that Aaron carried

"I think so" Aaron said as he held Jackson's other hand as they both rubbed their growing bumps

"I want to know" Jackson said

"I do too" Aaron said as they were called in to the office

After the examination they had the ultrasound

"So would you like to know the sex" Dr garden asked as he looked at the scan and seeing the sex of their babies

"Yes please" Jackson said as he and both Aaron smiled

"Well you're having two healthy little boys" the doctor said as he showed the boys the ultra sound both boys smiled widely showing how happy they were with the news

Dr garden printed pictures of the scan and they went on their way when they got back to the village they saw Cain on his own so before they went in to the house they went to Cain to tell him the good news

"Hey Cain you free for a second" Aaron asked as they slowed to a stop to talk

"Yeah" Cain said as looked at his nephew he could see how happy the boys were

"We're having boys" Aaron said smiling

"Congratulations" Cain said as he hugged his nephew looking at the print of the ultra sound that the boys had gotten for him his second

"We're telling everyone at the party on Saturday" Jackson said as he took hold of his fiancé

"I won't tell anyone" Cain said as he saw Chas coming their way so Cain walked away leaving the two boys to face Chas

"So what's the party for" Chas shouted as she walked towards them

"Christmas" Aaron said as he turned his back to his mother so she couldn't see the bump, both Jackson and Aaron had kept to themselves so no one would find out about their babies and they didn't mind they liked each other's company

"Fine don't tell me" Chas said as she walked towards the woolpack leaving the boys to walk toward their house

Both boys had Thursday till Sunday off so they could get ready for the party and sort the nursery out they didn't have left and Jackson had nearly finished both cribs all he had to do was varnish them so they would be nice and smooth so their babies wouldn't hurt themselves.

The day of the party they spent the day getting the house ready putting decorations up listening to Christmas music

Soon the first guests arrived it was paddy and Rhona soon all the dingles and their friends had arrived and the party was underway everyone drinking and having a good time

After a while and everyone had a drink Jackson got everyone's attention  
"right everyone Aaron and I have some news…I asked Aaron to marry me and he said yes and Aaron is 17 weeks pregnant with twin boys" Jackson said as he stood on the coffee table in the middle if the room, when he was down he walked to Aaron and kissed Aaron with all the love he could put in to one kiss

The silence that their announcement caused that when the boys stopped kissing and realised that everyone was silent Aaron ran out of the room in tears

"What is wrong with you all" Cain said as he watched his nephew run from the room

Jackson followed Aaron leaving their friends and family to Cain who was so mad his own mum the same

"They hate me they think I'm a freak" Aaron sobbed in to his pillow as Jackson rubbed his back in comfort

"They don't hate you baby they were shocked I love you that should be all that matters" Jackson said hoping that he could Aaron to smile

It worked as Aaron pulled the pillow from his face and smiled at Jackson he loved the older man especially when the older man said things like this

"I love you" Aaron said as he snuggled in to Jackson's arms hoping that they could stay there until everyone left but he knew they couldn't so after a few minutes they got ready to leave the room Jackson left the room and Aaron went to the top of the stairs to listen so he could hear what their family and friends were saying

"How come you're so ok with this" Chas asked

"Because I've known from the start" Cain said he was getting sick of this it had been going on since the boys had gone upstairs and the comments that the family were making were near to horrible

"Why did they tell you" Chas asked hurt that her brother knew and not her

"Because of the morning sickness" Jackson said as he entered the living room with Aaron behind him so Cain didn't have to cope with the family alone

The dingles looked towards Aaron and Jackson when they entered the room they could see that he had been crying and they all felt guilty that they had caused the tears from one of the youngest dingles

"We're sorry Aaron we were in shock" Chas said as she went to hug her son but Aaron moved back she was hurt by his reaction but she understood

"Maybe everyone should go" Jackson said hoping everyone would listen so he could comfort his lover

"Ok but we will come see you tomorrow" Chas said as she and the dingles left

"No…not until you're ok with our twins" Aaron said making sure his family knew that the twins would mean the whole world to them and always come first

Soon all the dingles left with a promise to stay away for a while only their true friends would be going back the next few days and Jackson and Aaron knew that

When everyone had left Aaron and Jackson realised that Cain had stayed to help clear up

"I'm sorry boys" Cain said as he forced Aaron to sit down so he and Jackson could clear up

Aaron sat and watched his uncle and partner clean up from the so called party he wasn't sure why his uncle was being so nice to them

"Cain why you being so nice to us" Aaron asked as he watched his uncle put rubbish in the bin bag that Jackson held open

"Because you deserve to be happy" Cain said as he smiled and walked in to the kitchen to wash up

The next day Jackson went in to work not that he wanted to but he had been called in as there was a problem on the site so he had to go in

He hated leaving Aaron alone especially after the party the night before Aaron still had his days off so after making sure Aaron and their sons were ok before he left Aaron told him that all he was going to do was read the baby books and relax

After Jackson had gone there was a knock on the door when Aaron answered all he wanted to do was shut it again especially when he saw it was his mum

"Aaron can we talk" Chas said

"Sure" Aaron said letting his mum in before he shut the door

They sat in the living room in silence with drinks until couldn't Aaron couldn't stand it anymore

"So good chat" Aaron said sarcastically as he watched his mum just sitting there she was the one who wanted to talk now all she was doing was sitting in silence

"It was a shock Aaron we didn't know you two you were that serious" Chas said as she really looked at her oldest son she could see he was happy she could tell

Aaron sat on the sofa rubbing the ever growing bump that contained his growing sons he had found it not calmed the babies when they were kicking up a storm but it calmed him as well

"I'd say it was a shock for me too and we planned it" Aaron said enjoying the look of shock on Chas' face

"So you really want this" Chas asked

"Yes mum please be happy for me" Aaron said pleading with his mum

"I didn't think I would be a grandmother this young but I'm glad it's you making me one" Chas said as she hugged Aaron getting kicked by one of the twins making her smile and tears to form in her eyes

By the time Jackson came home from work Chas and Aaron had spent the entire day together reconnecting and getting to know each other again

"had a good day baby" Jackson said as he kissed Aaron's cheek and stomach greeting their sons causing Aaron to smile and Chas to his her tears at how Jackson was treating her son she had never seen her son so happy and she liked the look on him

"What's cooking good looking" Jackson teased it was a normal thing for Aaron to be cooking their dinner when he got acting like the little house wife that he secretly wanted to be and Jackson loved it

"Chicken and mushroom pie with chips and salad" Aaron said as he went to check on dinner he loved cooking and living next to his work meant he could get home and cook for Jackson making the older smile when he got in from a hard day at the construction site

"Smells delicious" Jackson said as he followed Aaron in the kitchen

"I'll go" Chas said as she got her coat leaving Aaron and Jackson to their dinner and film, later in bed that night they spoke in hushed tones about their days and the reconnecting that Aaron had done with his mum till they feel asleep.

Soon it was time for Aaron's next scan so they invited Chas who cried when she saw her two grandsons for the first time even thou it was a grainy ultrasound picture she was so happy the boys had invited her.

On the way back home Chas sat in the back of the car that Jackson had brought off Cain as soon as he found out that Aaron was pregnant so they didn't have to travel in the van all the time. She was thinking of the surprise baby shower that she knew that all the dingle women would want to throw Aaron as soon as they saw the ultrasound picture

While she was planning she didn't hear the conversation that the boys were having about names in the front of the car

"So same letter or different" Jackson asked as he drove home with one sporadically rubbing Aarons stomach

"I don't know but I like the name Dylan" Aaron said as he yawned being pregnant made him tired all the time so he closed his eyes to have a nap all the way home

As Jackson drove he thought of the name that Aaron had suggested before he had fallen asleep

"Dylan Aaron Walsh" he thought had a nice ring to it he smile one of the boys had a name

When they got back to the village Jackson woke Aaron the only way he knew how by kissing him awake making Aaron smile as he woke

"hey gorgeous" Jackson said as he helped Aaron out of the car and in to the house Chas said goodbye and headed home she had a party to plan and a frame to find for her grandsons

Back at the house that the boys shared they were going over baby name books looking for a name that both liked they were laughing at some of the suggestions that the book had when there was a knock on the door

Jackson got it as he was already in the kitchen getting drinks he was shocked to see Adam Aaron's best friend it had been a while since they had seen the young farmer so before Jackson let him he made sure that he wasn't there to hurt Aaron

When he was sure they both made their way in the living room

"Who was at the door jay" Aaron asked having heard the door open and close but not the conversation from where he was sat in the living room

"I was" Adam said as he walked in the living room and in front of Aaron

"Adam" Aaron gasped shocked to see his best friend it had been a month since the party and everyone else from the village had been around but not Adam

"I was shocked" Adam said as he sat on the opposite sofa to Aaron and like Chas saw him to be really happy for once

"I've seen you round t' village" Adam said watching Aaron rub his growing stomach he had heard from many people that Aaron carried the stomach well and he didn't have long left as it was the middle of April all ready

"your happy and it's a good look on you" Adam said grinning at his best friend he wished he hadn't reacted the way he had and lost so long with Aaron but he was saying sorry now that was all that mattered

"So have you thought of any names Adam's a good name" Adam joked hoping to get back on Aaron's good side

"Yeah but the names we have picked are better" Jackson said as he got up to get refills for everyone

"What's that then" Adam asked seeing the happy smile on Aaron's face and liking it

"we're not telling until they are born" Aaron said smiling at Adam making Jackson smile in the kitchen he liked the idea that they were only ones that knew what their sons were going to be called

"Fine be that way" Adam teased his younger friend

Soon Aaron was getting tired so Adam left, leaving Aaron and Jackson to talk about the names that they like for their unnamed baby

"I quite like the name Lewis" Jackson said hoping that Aaron liked at as much as he did

"Lewis Jackson Walsh" Aaron said smiling he liked the sound of that name

"Our babies have names" Jackson said kissing Aaron happily

Both boys were happy that they had names for their babies all they had to do was finish the nursery but now Jackson knew the names that their boys would have he could crave them in the cribs along with the sesame street and Muppet characters already craved on them

A week before Aaron was due they decided to walk to the woolpack for a drink just to show their faces with the local's now everyone had apologised and had stopped staring

As they walked to the pub they saw no one on the streets which was rare but they didn't think about it until they got to the pub opening the doors to see everyone from village there with presents and blue balloons a lot of blue balloons.

"What's going on" Aaron said as he was led to a chair so he could sit down

"Well it's a baby shower" Chas said as she handed them both an orange juice

"a baby shower" Aaron said shocked that the whole village was there he thought it would have been a family only thing but he saw all of their friends and family in the pub

"Yeah all new parents need one" Lisa dingle said

Soon the party was in full swing with drink flowing and presents being opened soon they had everything they needed for the nursery and then some

"so are you enjoying yourself" Chas asked as she sat with Aaron was talking to Ashley the priest, Aaron didn't know why Jackson was talking to Ashley but he knew why he had made a hasty escape because he was a sundae and making happy little moans, they hadn't made love in a long time because of the babies and they were both horny

"Yeah whose idea was it" Aaron said as he finished his ice cream

"It was joint effort of the whole village including Cain" Chas said looking at her brother who had stood by his nephew from the start which made her feel guilty

"Well we are very grateful" Jackson said coming back over to them

Chas left them alone to talk while she spoke to paddy

"Let's get married today" Jackson said as he pulled wedding bands out of his pocket

"What" Aaron asked shocked they hadn't spoken actually getting married

"I'm sure Ashley would do it" Jackson said knowing the priest would as that was what he had been talking about while Aaron was eating his ice cream and talking his mum

"What" Aaron said as he thought about it the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea

"Only if Ashley and Diane agrees" Aaron said as he knew the landlady would have to help it was her pub

Jackson smiled kissed Aaron then jumped up and walked quickly on to the priest and the land lady trying not to run

"He said yes" Jackson said as he reached them smiling as everything they had planned in private came in to play

Soon the ringing of the final orders bell made the bar fall in to silence

"Right I know this a baby shower but Aaron and Jackson would like to make it a wedding" Diane said

Soon the pub was set up for a wedding and Ashley was performing the ceremony

As soon as the ceremony was finished and they had kissed for the first time as husbands Aaron's water broke

"Oh god" Aaron gasped as a contraction hit he doubled in pain

"Right we need to go to the hospital" Jackson said helping Aaron to the door he was shocked at many villagers were scrambling for their car keys to give them a lift

"Its best go in our car as they have the car seats" Jackson giggled as he helped Aaron in to the car as another contraction hit

Soon they were on their on to the hospital with the entire village following

"Some wedding night" Aaron said between contractions

"I don't care baby we're having our babies" Jackson said taking Aaron's hand at a set of traffic lights to help with the contractions

Soon they were at the hospital on the ward and getting ready for Aaron's c-section

"You're doing great baby" Jackson said as another contraction hit

"Oh god this hurts" Aaron said doing the breathing exercises

"I know baby but soon we will have Lewis and Dylan in our arms" Jackson said as he kissed Aaron on the head hoping the doctor would hurry up and come see them so they could start the c-section

A doctor came in soon after Aaron's next contraction to see how he was doing

"So Mr Livesy" the doctor said it wasn't their regular doctor he was on his way this doctor was the on call doctor

"It's Mr Walsh" Aaron said thru a contraction

"It says Mr Livesy here" the doctor said worried he had picked the wrong folder up

"We got married an hour ago" Jackson said kissing Aarons head

"Congratulations well Dr garden will be here soon so you can have your c-section" the doctor said as Aarons regular doctor ran in to the room

"Sorry I'm late there are a lot of people out there" Dr garden said as he examined Aaron

"Yeah Aaron comes from a big family" Jackson teased his husband

Soon Aaron was being taken to the delivery room for his c-section Jackson stayed with him the whole time

Soon the cries of two healthy boys filled the room

"Our sons" Jackson said holding one baby while Aaron held his brother

"So do your handsome young men have names" Dr garden asked for the birth certificate

"Yes who was born first" Aaron asked sleepily

"The little one that Jackson is holding" Dr Garden said

"Well he is Lewis Jackson Walsh and this little one is Dylan Aaron Walsh" Aaron said as he hugged Dylan and Jackson hugged Lewis

"I think we better let the family in" a nurse said as Jackson and Aaron looked towards the door and saw all the family trying in to get to see the newest editions

"Ok not for long thou" Dr garden said as he saw Aaron and their sons falling asleep

The family stayed for a few minutes before they left after many pictures for the new family to themselves

Over the next few days they were taught how to care for their sons then they were all discharged

After Aaron and their sons were discharged they headed back to Emmerdale to start their new life as a family

"I love you so much Aaron Walsh" Jackson said as they both strapped a baby in to their car seats

"I love you too Jackson Walsh" Aaron said as he kissed his sons then husband before getting in to the car to drive home to start their new life together.

Epilogue

Five years later

"daddy are you ok" Dylan Walsh asked as Aaron threw up both Dylan and Lewis were smart little boys and knew when one of their daddies was ill or upset they were book smart as well

"Dyl please go find daddy I think he and Lew are in the kitchen" Aaron said before he threw up again he could hear his little boy running to look for his brother and other daddy soon Jackson was at his side rubbing his back soothingly

"Are you ok baby" Jackson asked as he watched Aaron brush his teeth

"Yeah just out little ones not liking dinner sorry" Aaron said as he lay on their bed rubbing his stomach

"Little ones" Jackson said he knew Aaron was pregnant again but not with twins again

"Yes out little girls" Aaron said he found out the sex of their little ones that morning while Jackson was at work

Jackson was in shock he and Aaron had talked about adding to the family but nothing had come of these talks as they didn't know for sure if every time Aaron would get pregnant they would end in multiple births

"Are you sure" Jackson asked shocked but pleased that they would be having girls this time

"Yes" Aaron said smiling at his husband he could his little boys playing in their room he felt so happy their family would be complete two boys two girls and each other.

The end


End file.
